


this twisted game we call "love"

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, Crushes, Gender Confusion, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done, end me, fluff?, karma is rude as fahc, lets not, nagisa is a smol baby, rip kayano, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm in love with my best friend..if i confess i risk rejection.but if i don't he might be taken by someone else and that would be the worst.i wan't to cry





	

**T** hey sat together on that late afternoon atop the hill watching the sun slowly slip out of the sky.

despite the time nagisa's shirt was soaked with sweat and had become annoyingly stuck to his chest.

he turned around and stared at the empty campus behind him.

it was oddly soothing to be out here without the constant chatter of his classmates.

it was just him, karma and the nature surrounding them 

An arm slipped around his shoulders and gently pulled him down, he suddenly found himself resting in the lap of his best friend.

he felt his face redden, "k-karma what are you doing". 

"oh nothing" the redhead hummed, placing his hand on nagisa's head and humming the tune to some old song.

and so they sat like that, in a state of peace and comfort, until the last glimmers of sunlight gave way to darkness and karma shook nagisa back into consciousness.

"come on" he whispered

karma got up, pulling nagisa with him.

they ran through the warm summer night.

through the looming trees and across the streams that glittered and glowed in the moonlight

over logs and rocks, skipping and jumping.

the soft air seemed to be laced with magic.

suddenly karma came to a halt in the middle of a large clearing, nagisa stared into his friend's eye's, blazing golden orbs of fire flashing in the night. 

a light blush dusted the small blunettes cheeks as his friend pulled him in closer.

he felt karma's warm lips lips pressing into his own, nagisa blused and wrapped his harms around the taller boy...

* * *

" **N** agisa!" kayano called shaking her dozing friend, "Na-Gi-saa! the lesson is over wake up before I smack you with something" she yelled giving his hair a slight tug. Nagisa swatted her hand away "oh no, don't tell me i was sleeping this whole time" those big blue eyes stared up at her in confusion ' _uwahh he looks so adorable when he's like this"_  she offered him a hand. "the lesson wasn't that important, good dream?". he took her hand and offered a weak smile "yeah" 

 

 


End file.
